Silver Rain
by westmoonlover
Summary: Something is terorizing the east side of Jump City. When the Titan's investigate it they find themselves deeper than they ever have befor. OC character, Pairings RobStar, BBRea, CyBee. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! YOU'LL BE MY HERO!rated for blood
1. Chapter 1

(Hi! my first Teen Titans fic so dont yell at me if you think it sucks. I have and OC in this but I am still paring Rob/Star, BB/Rea and Cy/Bee. By the way, I myself am not an enviromentalist, I have no problem with logging in many casses, I hunt, I wear leather. Not an enviromentalist. However I do love the outdoors and when I see someone abusing it it ticks me off. So the OC was based of that side of me. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review! You'll be my hero of you review! )

It was a bright day and it promised to be a clear night. The Titans sat in their favorite pizza place enjoying each others company. There had been only one disturbance today, a bank robbery.

With ease the Titans had taken care of him and had spent the rest of the day relishing in the rare chance to be together peacefully.

Cyborg and Robin were arguing about Video games and Raven and Starfire were absorbed in their own conversation.

Beast Boy could have joined either conversation but (for once) he was deep in thought. 'Robin's a strong fighter, Cyborg isn't the only…well cyborg, there's a whole planet of Tamaranians, and I'm sure there's people like Raven too. So why am I the only changeling?'

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy?" a hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Huh!" he snapped up and saw Raven looking at him quizzically "You were spacing." She said "Are you ok?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Grinned broadly "Oh ya, I'm fine!" She nodded and Beast Boy turned to join Robin and Cyborg's conversation

'I guess that's just the luck of the draw.' Was his last thought on his powers.

Night began to fall and the Titans returned to their tower, full of pizza and soda. Beast Boy was now his normal loopy self and any worries that Raven might have had,

had dissipated and been forgotten. When they got back Robin glanced at the computer screen and called the others over. On the screen flashed a message of a repeated disturbance on the east border of Jump City.

"Give us the scoop Rob." said Cyborg, folding his arms across his chest. Robin pushed a few buttons and got the whole report.

"Whatever it is, has been attacking the logging and building crews on the east side. It's destroyed close to a million dollars of equipment and injured quite a few men. Two have been killed in two different places, one by a falling piece of machinery, an accident in other words…and one by the attacker." he said

The Titans faces grew grim, a killer was something to be reckoned with.

"But who is the culprit, Friend Robin?" asked Star "Is it… a human bean?" Robin smiled slightly

"Human _Being_, Star." He corrected "No one knows what it is. The reports say the men on the crews call it…the White Terror."

"But is there a description?" asked Raven,

Robin continued reading "It says that…" he paused, his eyes widened and he glanced at Beast Boy "It says that it changes form, from one beast to another."

They all glanced at Beast Boy "But…I've never met another Changeling!" he said,

Cy shook his head "I didn't know there were others!" he said. The dark Titan said nothing but was looking at Robin calmly waiting for him to continue, soon he did.

"It's always white, I guess like BB is always green, with sometimes a few black places, the tips of ears, of tails, sometimes the tips of the fur on the neck. It says that it comes most often in the form of an Elk…at first…but the elk is huge! There's a picture, look!"

The Titans drew closer and looked at the picture on the screen. It showed an elk obviously causing chaos, wires from the machinery was wrapped around its razor sharp antlers, its mouth was open in a bellow and the men surrounding it were barely up to it's withers.

It's silver eye glared defiantly at the camera and seemed to be staring at the Titans in the room, seemed to be say "Come get me if you dare! It's your blood!" The elk was blindingly white.

"White Terror," said Robin thoughtfully, "I can see why, if this is only what it starts out as! It says that the beast later could become anything from a bear to…a dragon before disappearing without a trace." There was a pause in which no one spoke

"Let me guess," said Raven in her monotone "were going to go out to the east side and sit in wait for the alarm?"

Robin nodded "That's exactly what were going to do."

On the east side of the city, the forest rose, dark under the twilight sky. The logging and building crew started to wake up, they would work through the night, out of the heat of the sun. Slowly the city was expanding and all up and down the border, from the east, curving around to the south, the crews were at work. And the head-man of the Main East Crew was a particularly greedy man, cutting deeper into the forest than any of the other crews.

Deep in the forest the beings of the day were giving way to the beings of the night. Birds were slowly being replaced by bats which fluttered harmlessly through the treetops catching bugs.

Robins, wrens, finches, and chickadees sat in nests or on branches and sang last lingering notes of song before tucking their heads under their wings.

The deer were roaming again after laying all day in the aspen groves, they moved delicately over the carpet of needle and leaf munching whichever tender shoots appealed to them.

The nocturnal animals began to make their snuffling noises in the underbrush. And, in the clearing stood a white elk, a fantastic animal, massive and majestic in every sense of the words,

its many pronged hornse curving over it's heavily muscled neck and back. It was roped with muscle, a best of pure strength and sinew. it stood poised lightly on the loam, head up and relaxed.

It's lips were parted slightly and it's eyes were dimmed concentration. It looked like a fawn smelling the air for the first time, but it wasn't smelling…it was listening.

Far off, to far for a human to hear, it heard the grinding of machines, the drone of saws and far too often, the crack of one of _it's _trees falling. _It's _Trees, _it's_ charges, it's _friends,_ being killed.

A sound only it could hear reached it's ears, a low pitched screaming moan of agony, of unbearable pain, of death. It was the scream of the trees. It's mind was throbbing with it all the time now,

for when a tree was cut down, it took it days to die. They would lie on the ground or be loaded onto trucks still screaming their agony, still be alive,

their remaining water and food still being pumped to their leaves. Sometimes it would take them close to a week to die, and they would scream or moan or sing their death-songs.

And it would go and walk among the fallen ones, it would touch their bark and comfort them and they would whisper their last secrets to it and sometimes they stopped screaming and went to sleep and died as they slept…which was infinitely better.

It knew the men couldn't hear the screams, couldn't feel the pain of the forest but that didn't matter anymore. The trees were calling for help, help from anyone or anything.

Their cries of sorrow for their fallen ones reaching the sky and made the hawks cry plaintively to their cause. So it struck the crews, it took out the machines and destroyed the saws;

it threatened and terrified those who ran the crews to the point where they would never come near this place again. It was angry beyond all knowing,

it was so filled with hatred that it's stomach burned, vengeance simmered like a flame in it's heart.

It stirred and blinked, a low sound coming from it's throat and hatred in it's eyes. That man, the man of the East Crew was greedy,

he was evil and tonight he would pay for cutting so deep a wound in it's forest. The great best raised its face toward the heavens and bellowed. The call was haunting and terrifying.

The men of the crews heard it and shivered, the Titans heard it and knew that confrontation was not far away.

( so there's my first chapter! Review and I will shower you with love and affection for as long as I remain on FanFic. )


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to get put up! I've had it writen but I was editing it and changing it, and this is the first time I've been able to get to the internet (long story -.-) Bear with me, I'm trying not to make my OC the main character of this story like I kind'a did in Hopes. If you think she's still overshadowing let me know and I'll edit more and try to fix it. REVIEW AND I SHALL SHOWER YOU WITH PRAISE!

**AlyRaven: Thank you so much! All I need to boost my ideas is someone saying "I LIKEY!" And thanks for the complement on detail. It is something I think is important so I'm glad you think I did a good job **

**Tigerchick121: Yes, you are my hero! Thanks so much for the review! **

**Violet Potter: Thank you! I didn't know if that was something BB would worry about or not and I debated whether to put it in, I'm glad you liked it! **

**Gothicgoddess: Thankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! squee!**

**sidhe3141: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it but...What's Werewolf the Apocalypse's Wyld vs Weaver? **

_Last Chapter: "The call was haunting and terrifying. The men of the crews heard it and shuddered, the Titans heard it and knew confrentation wasn't far away."_

The crewmen of Main East only paused slightly at the sound. They knew that they were always under the watchful eye of the headman. They also knew that he'd been pushing their luck by cutting so deep, but they needed the money, they couldn't just quit.

A worker entered the room at the top of the watchtower where the headman sat. "Sir, the beast has sounded a call." He said.

The headman nodded "Press on." He said firmly, the worker swallowed and decided to press his luck "Sir, are you sure that that's wise?" he asked, the headman smiled slightly

"Jason, how do you break a horse?" he asked. Jason shook his head, he didn't know. "You show no fear. You don't back from the hooves and the teeth, you keep coming no matter if you get bit or bucked. This is the same principle. We will _not_ back from this beast. There's good money to be made in this land Jason. I'll not let this opportunity slip through our grasp."

Jason nodded "yes sir." He said and left to give the orders.

Saws worked on the edge of the forest, like beavers with horrid teeth. The men here on the edge were at the most danger and were always on the alert for falling trees, heavy equipment,…and the beast.

One man stopped his saw and wiped the sweat from his brow, this was why they didn't work in the sun, they'd die from heat stroke. He raised his head again and caught the glimpse of white from the corner of his eye.

He turned his head to see the great elk boring down on him. He opened his mouth and yelled but the sound was drowned out as the beast bellowed again. It struck the man, knocking him down and crushing the saw under it's hooves.

It jumped over him and continued its head on charge ignoring him completely. The men farther away from the forest edge opened fire, bullets flew. The elk danced and dodged behind the equipment, making it's way towards the tower.

The bullets stopped zinging past its head as it drew out of range and made its way behind them in the smoke. It charged from their flank and bore down on them, they dropped their guns and they were crunched under it's hooves.

It paused where the men had just been and danced in place.

"Starfire now!" yelled Robin and the Tamaranian girl flashed into the air and sent starbolts raining down on the elk. They heard it snort in surprise, there was dust and a flash of silver light. Starfire paused hovering in the air.

Then like a flash of white fire a dragon sprang out of the smoke, the elk had changed form. The dragon was as long as two horses in body plus a long whippy tail, eight feet high at the shoulder and a wingspan twice as wide as the body,

four legged with a head like a cross between a serpent and a horse. With an earsplitting scream it struck the tower. It's metal support beams crumpled and it tilted sending the headman over the side. He fell screaming.

"Titans catch him!" yelled Robin and the rest of the Titans sprang out of hiding.

Beast Boy morphed into a Pterodactyl and flew under the man, he was the closest, he flapped frantically and actually touched the man with his talons as he tried to catch him, but a serpentine head twisted into view,

a silver eye in white scales swam before his eyes, gleaming white teeth as long as daggers snapped not two inches from his belly and he gave a cry of surprise. The mans eyes locked with Beast Boy's pleading for help,

Beast Boy could see the sweat on his brow, the five-o-clock shadow on his chin like he had Super-vision. Those dagger teeth snapped shut on the man. And those eyes still looking into Beast Boy's…went dim, the mouth slack,

the arms limp as the dragon with a cry of rage and victory snapped it's head back and forth, shaking the headman like a rag doll before throwing him into the ruins of the equipment.

The dragon stood on its hind legs, spread its wings and roared so loudly people in Gotham raised their heads in alarm.

The Titans stood shocked, they had never before witnessed a death like this. They could see the torn and broken body of the Headman impaled on the remains of equipment, could see his blood spattered from being shaken so violently.

Blood was everywhere, even the titans could feel it on them in a spray of misty droplets. Robin held his glove to his face and saw tiny red pinpricks. But most bright was the blood on the dragon. Crimson glowed on white scales,

ran from it's mouth down it's long neck and dripped from it's chin. It shook it's head and the blood ran from it's scales like water from a ducks back. BB flew slowly to the ground, landed by Cyborg and morphed back into his true form.

The dragon's silver eyes locked with the each of the Titans in turn. The hatred was still there, and the blood-lust, but there was also a deep peace. Robin felt anger in his chest how could it have just killed an innocent man and be at peace?

There was that flash of liquid light and again there stood the elk. It stood looking at them it's many branched horns gleaming. None of the man's blood was on it now and they could see that it bled from it's own wounds,

many of them but none bad enough to kill it. The worst was a long gash on it's side from a Starbolt. It was no more than four feet away. Hardly thinking, Robin drew one of his sharp Bird-o-rangs and with a cry of rage, rammed one of the sharp wings deep into the elks shoulder. It gave a small cry and he saw it's eyes dim in pain, one of it's front legs buckled for a split second. But then it was up strong and had pulled away leaving Robin holding the bloodied Rang.

Wooden crates to the left of Robin suddenly glowed with a white aura like Raven's and flew at him. He dodged back and glanced at Raven, she wasn't doing it. The boxes dropped and the elk stood calmly again,

but it's shoulder muscle was jumping in pain. A voice, calm and clear and…female issued from it's throat, but it's lips didn't move with the words and it seemed that the Titans could also hear it in their minds.

"I am not your enemy, Masked Titan." It called and Robin yelled back "You were made our enemy when you killed that man!"

the elk tossed it's head "That man was my enemy, and just as you fight your battles in the city so I shall fight mine in my lands! You are not my enemy Boy, but follow me and you may become one!" with that she turned and ran, bounding into the trees and disappearing.

Star landed next to Robin, he glanced at her and saw that she was crying, he turned to her and held her. "Friend Robin, what shall we do?" she asked the sound muffled against his shoulder.

Reluctantly he drew away and gathered the Titans near him.

"We've just seen something horrible." He said quietly "Now we all have to make the decision of what to do about it. Do we call and escort the body back, do we go home tonight and rest? Or do we do what my heart is telling me to do, do we call for the ambulance and then go after the Terror before the trail gets cold?"

The Titans stood heads bowed and silent "I say we chase her." said Cyborg his deep voice shaking from shock and anger. Beast Boy nodded his agreement.

Raven came close behind Beast Boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her in surprise "I agree." She said "As do I." said Star. Robin nodded, took a deep breath and said "Titans Go!"

Raven locked eyes with BB and gave him a knowing look, he felt relieved. It had been hard being that close to a death. She removed her hand from his shoulder. Together the titans sprinted for the trees.

They could see her prints until the forest edge and then they disappeared. "Titans split up. Starfire and Cyborg to the right, Beast Boy and Raven to the left, I'll go down the center. We'll keep in touch via Raven's mind-reading. Go!"

Beast boy and Raven hurried along the forest floor. "Hey," said Raven. "Are you…ok?" she asked.

It wasn't like her to ask if anyone was ok but Beast Boy had been very close to the man when he was killed and Raven knew how hard that could be.

"I'm fine Rea, just a little shocked" he said with flash of his old grin. Raven sighed in relief, she wasn't good at giving comfort "That's good." She said "But don't call me Rea." She went silent and connected to the rest of the group.

They could now hear each others thoughts like regular conversation. Raven contemplated what she knew of the mysterious Terror, something about her ways had seemed so familiar. And then it dawned on her,

she stopped in her tracks her eyes widened in comprehension. BB looked at her curiously

'Guys! I think I know what the Terror is.' she thoughtspoke. The Titans paused in there search and listened raptly to Raven.

'What do you mean Raven?' asked Robin

'In Azarath where I was born, there were legends of a people we called the Elder. They had powers like we of Azarath and like those of Beast Boy. But they lived uncannily long lives, they could look like they were 16 and really be 100.'

Beast Boys eyes widened next to her.

'They were wiped out before I was born, supposedly but what if one escaped and made it here.' She could sense Robin's eyebrows raising 'I know it sounds like a legend.' She thoughtspoke

'But to me it seems that too many things align in the stories to be a coincidence.' She felt them contemplating this and then Robin thoughtspoke 'You could be right Raven. We'll be cautious.' She nodded and everyone got moving again.

Beast Boy's mind was racing at two hundred miles an hour. How could that thing be both a Changeling and a psychic? And why, why did the only other Changeling he'd ever seen have to be a killer? Why couldn't she have been on their side?

Beast Boy's throat burned with anger and resentment. That damn murderer would get her share.

Well, there it is! I know that last bit was a bit fierce for BB but I wanted him to be angry. And think about it, how would you feel? please Review!


End file.
